Strength In Love
by Rissa-RaNee
Summary: Chizuru is stronger and more aware of her strength , she also has some special tricks up her sleeve, This is based off the Anime mostly but Dont worry it will change into its very own story as it goes on. More in Story!
1. Of Meetings And Greetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Characters mentioned in the chapter, and Some of the wording either. it all belongs to the Original Owner and Anime.**

**Enjoy3**

The bitter wind whipped at her cheeks leaving a sting on them, her legs felt as if they'd fall off any minute , she was reaching her limit and wasn't sure if she could hold off any longer, the men chasing her were hot on her heels ._I don't want to die!_

Ducking into an alleyway she hid.

She saw the mans shadow on the ally wall and hitched her breathing trying to push herself farther into the wall.

"UHGGHH!"

The girl froze as another shadow loomed over the man slicing into him with his sword. the man that was once about to kill her now lay dead less then 4 feet away from her , before she had time to comprehend any further. A man with white hair and red eyes appeared before her.

"Blood, blood" his voice sent chills down her spine, her eyes opened wide in fear. Her hand tightened on her short sword, she watched as he raised his sword to strike her down. Determination set in. _Not today, I don't die today!_

Faster then the blink of an eye she drew her sword and blocked his strike, in a swift turn she plunged her sword into the mad creatures heart. Watching as he fell life less to her feet,_im sorry._ Turning she faced the other at the end of the ally way. Its head twisted at an odd angle ._What in the world are these things?_

Before she knew it the creature was rushing at her its sword raised like the last had it, before she was ready to kill it as she did the other, Another's blade sliced through its neck leaving the creature dead at her feet. She stared wide eyed as the head rolled around. _I think I'm going to be sick _

The man was tall, wearing a white scarf that was blowing behind his back in the wind. She noticed another man leaning against the ally wall , he had shoulder length auburn hair and tempting green eyes._ Like a minx_ her mind concluded.

"Not fair Saito-Kun, I was going to kill them, you stole my fun." the red haired man spoke this to the first.

_So the man who killed off the creature has a name. _Looking between the two she decided now was the chance to take her leave tiptoeing back she got ready to dash.

Her fast dash though was cut short; her nose came less then an inch away from the tip of a katana. Her eyes narrowed and raised them following the blades length till she met a set of stunning Azure eyes. Her dwelling was cut short though for he then decided to speak.

"Run and ill kill you before you can even make it three steps away." her eyes widened and for a second her automatic reflex was to attack and run. But something told her to not, she looked up into the penetrating eyes again. And looked at the other two men now standing behind him.

Blue and white haori's covered all the men matching the ones the sickened creatures were wearing as well._ Who are these people?_ Her mind and body thoroughly exhausted and confused couldn't ponder further for within the next second.

She fainted.

Water running was the first thing her ears picked up on and every now and then shed hear leaves blowing. _So relaxing_

She opened her eyes and looked at the closed doors that were in front of her. Then it hit her _running, hiding, and red eyes! _Quickly trying to sit up she noticed her hands were tied.

The silhouette of a man appeared behind the door, and her body went rigid, hog tied or not shed still fight if need be.

"Oh, so your awake now I see," she looked cautiously at the man as he knelt next to her, "So sorry we had to tie you up like this, but its a precaution you see." she sat still as he untied her ropes and had her remove the gag.

He kept the ropes on her hands though and led her through a series of hallways before opening a door and bringing her in.

She kept her head down, her nerves getting the best of her. She was left standing there as the man who led her in went to sit.

"Good morning." her eyes jumped up only to be set on eight sets of eyes in the room around her. "I'm assuming you slept well, considering you have tatami marks on your face."

He grew a smirk and she immediately raised her hands to her now red cheeks rubbing at them. _Great here I am about to possibly die and I have markings on my face!_

"Souji, that's enough, he believes you." she looked up at the owner of the voice only to see the man from before, his violet eyes looked at her for a second before looking away.

Her hands fell to her side, and she stared curiously at him for second longer.

"You're such a Fun sucker, Hajime-kun. You didn't have to spoil my fun, you already took away my fun last night." the man named Souji made a small face that she tempted to label as a smirk. _Was he seriously upset over the fact he didn't get a chance to kill. What kind of sick people am I surrounded by?_

"That's enough!" her eyes jumped to the owner of the voice only to narrow at the owner, it was the jerk from last night who threatened her. The other two men just turned their heads away from him.

"So this is the witness from last night. Sure isn't much to him. Kind of scrawny. "

Her eyes looked at the one who spoke, surprisingly she noted he was young maybe even her age, he had dark green eyes and long thick hair pulled into a messy pony tail atop his head the color also a light brown. _ He's_ _Cute!, _her mind decided

"Coming from you that's funny, Heisuke." the boy glared at the man who spoke he had short spiked brown hair that had a green head band around it, "considering your pretty scrawny yourself." The boy heisuke , stood and pointed his finger " Shut up you old man!" and before the man could reply back another spoke, this one though had messy red hair tied at the nap of his neck and beautiful gold eyes . "Too us adults, your still nothing more then boy!"

Chizuru stared as the three men continued to bicker back forth, _are these men crazy? _Her musing was caught off by a man with shoulder length brown hair and glasses spoke. "I apologize for their rowdiness." he smiled and she gave a soft nod back. "Please take a seat."

She froze for a second before cautiously bending down and sitting. Another man whom she hadn't noticed before spoke then. "I'm Kondou Isami, Captain of the Shinsengumi." and this man here is my first sergeant Sannan-kun" he turned his head to the other who sat besides him, "and this is Hijikata Toshi-" ...

"Kondou-san!" Hijikata cut him off with an angry look on his face. "Why are you giving him information?"

She looked wide eyed as the man; kondou-san rubbed his head and laughed at the man with black hair. _At least I now know the jerk has a name_.

Kondou cleared his throat and said, "Now then, let's get down to business." He faced Saitou.

"Inform me of the events last night." the one Saitou begin to recount the night.

"Last night, two failed soldiers, got loose and killed two rounin." Saitou placed his hands into his sleeves, "When we arrived on the scene one of our failed soldiers was laying dead and I killed the other as it was about to attack this boy who now sits with us."

Everyone's eyes then landed on her, _geeze don't these people know it's rude to stare!_

_"_So this kid saw everything then." she looked up at the one named Shinpachi as he stared her down. _Think Chizuru think!_

"I didn't see anything!" everyone looked at her. "Really I didn't so you can let me go I won't tell anyone."

"Really, you didn't." she looked into the eyes of Soiji his minx like eyes reminding her of a cat about to catch it meal. Gulping she nodded her head. "I didn't! I saw nothing"

He leaned onto his hands and closed his eyes before looking at her again, "If that's so, then how did the other man die?" _damn! Now what do I say _looking around the room she noticed the interest on her was tenfold now. Her hand gently moved to where her Short sword would have been if it weren't missing _Damn Damn Damn!_

"The other rounin, killed him." she smiled inside that sounded believable.

"Hmmm, well then it seems our questions have been answered." she couldn't help but exhale and Soiji smiled softly. _Evil, her mind shouted evil! _Her nerves though were back at the next words.

"In other words, you saw our soldiers kill off those rounin," Shinpachi reasoned.

"Your eyes say everything," Sano said lightly.

Souji chuckled. "Let's just kill him. That's the easiest way to keep him quiet."

Chizuru gasped, her hands coming to her mouth. "No you can't! I told you I saw nothing!, I wont tell so please let me go!"

"Watch your mouth!" Kondou said angrily. "We can't go around killing civilians." Souji held his hands up in a form of surrender. "You don't have to glare at me," he replied. "I was just joking."

_not a funny joke when its you _Chizuru glared at him , she wasn't going to stop glaring, if she couldn't hurt him shed glare.

"There's a time and place for joking around," Hijikata intoned.

Bowing forward Chizuru begged again. "I swear I won't tell a soul, please just let me go."

A short silence ensued, "I've heard enough," Hijikata said. "Take him away." she sat upright as Saitou grabbed onto her and pulled her out of the room.

She fell as he pushed her into the room she was in when she first woke up; looking up at him she hoped her eyes would plead with him. "I suggest you prepare for the worst. Things appear rather bleak for you." she stared frightened as his dark violet eyes looked into hers. Before he shut the door and walked away._ What do I do now._

Chizuru sat in the room silently pondering on what to do._ I have to get out of here, I need to find my father. _Sighing she looked around the room before squaring her shoulders and standing. _I have something to accomplish still and in no way in hell were some Shinsengumi going to stop her._

Walking silently toward the sliding door she pushed it open, looking both ways she started walking at a fast pace down the first hall, moving faster to cut the corner she gasped as she collided with someone.

"You idiot, did you think you could actually escape!" she glared up into the black haired mans eyes. "Unhand me!"

"Ill kill you if you run" he looked so blunt as he said this to her, determination pushed her one.

"I can't die yet! I still have something to do!" she started pushing at him to get away.

"If it's something to risk your life for, we will listen to your reasoning." she stopped fidgeting and looked into his eyes, before following him down the hall to another room.

She sat on the floor mat looking at her hands, "My name is Yukimura Chizuru." looking up a bit she continued her story. "Half a year ago my father left to Kyoto, He is a Doctor and would often come to work here. He wrote letters to me every day and I had a hard time keeping track." sighing she let her bangs fall into her eyes, "But one day the letters stopped, I thought maybe he was returning and I went to see his friend who, was also a Doctor if he had heard any news, but he was out as well. So becoming worried for my father's safety I left in search for him. "Looking up at them into their eyes she continued "I had no idea where to begin I started asking people on the streets if they had any news, and that's when I got caught up with those Rounin." and now I'm here.

"I see you came all the way from Edo, it must have been tough." Kondou said.

"That's why a young lady such as yourself, dressed as man then." Hijikata, looked at her.

Nodding her head "Yes, it was to much a risk to travel as a female when I was alone."

"What!" Chizuru jumped as Kondou exclaimed. 'He's a She!" he looked at her questioningly, smiling she nodded her head at him.

"You're a chick!"

"No way!"

Were what the others said, sighing she couldn't help but be disappointed at the fact she passed as a guy so easily. _But I wonder how Hijikata figured it out?_

"I never noticed you were a girl!" Kondou , was rubbing his head, literally flabbergasted at the fact he didn't catch on.

"Maybe we should have her strip to give proof." Chizura flinched at Harada,

"What!" she didn't mean for her voice to sound so pitched but considering the implications of his word...it was called for.

"Absolutely not!" Chizuru couldn't be more thankful for Kondou, as the he exclaimed those words. _At least someone here has morals_

"You said your name is Yukimura?" she looked into Sannan-San's face and nodded her head.

"Could your father be , Yukimura Koudou, the Doctor of western medicin?" She leaned forward slightly." You know my father!"

At this the room became Silent. But she ignored it;_ this is the biggest lead IV had in weeks_

"How much do you know." she looked to her right at Hijikata.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him questioningly,"Don't play dumb!" glaring at him she spoke, "What do you mean "how much do I know"? If you know something about my father I demand to know!"

The room though quite before seemed to become tense as she raised her voice at Hijikata.

Saito broke the tension, "About a month ago the clinic your father was working in, burnt down, their were no bodies found at the scene, we have been looking for him as well."

Her throat became dry as what he said laid into her. "If you can forget about what you saw last night we will let you stay under our care, in search for him." she looked surprisingly at Hijikata .

"Don't worry, we will find your dad." kondou, had a smile on his face and she felt herself relax.

Throwing herself into a bow she couldn't help but sound hopeful " Thank you so much!"

"Here," lifting her head she saw her short sword held in front of her, "Its important to you is it not." Hijikata said as he tilted his head slightly and if she looked she could almost see a smile on his face.

"Thank you" she replied taking it from him with ease, relaxing as it was back in her grasp, "It's a family heirloom, it means allot to me." they all watched her as she replaced it to her side.

"What are we going to do about her being a female in an all male camp." they all looked to Shinpachi.

Kondou, put his hand under his chin, and looked at her, "I'm going to have to ask you dress as male during the day at least." she nodded her head in understanding. "I understand, it is not a problem."

Smiling Koundou, looked at Hijikata, "She will be placed in your care, as I find you the most responsible." Hijikata looked wide eyed at Kondou, as every one in the room made jokes at him.

Smiling Chizuru , sighed maybe this wouldn't be so bad..

_Hey Everyone,_

_I really hope you like this first chapter and am already working on the next, please let me know if you like it, and if there's any corrections I need to make please let me know, I love constructed criticism._

_I really love this Anime and the Characters, and This is my first time writing in a long time. So bare with me please._

_Well Much love to you all 3_

_XoXo_

_Rissa3_

_P.S. Okay so I had to go and change some small things due to a misunderstanding, please enjoy._


	2. Meals, Healing and Helping

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned.)**

**Please enjoy and follow along! R&R!**

Three weeks she had been here and all she had seen was the inside of her room, she felt gross and was irritated. Hijikata, who had been assigned as her "body guard" hadn't even been around. He and Sannan-San had some work to do a couple of villages away. So she had been sitting and sitting.

Sighing she stood up and walked to the sliding door, pushing it aside she looked out over the yard.

Gasping as her eyes landed on white snow covering everything, the trees, ground, fountain, a beautiful winter wonderland. A cold breeze blew past causing her to shiver wrapping her arms around herself she tried to get some friction. "It's cold."

"Need a blanket Chizuru?" jumping as she realized she wasn't alone she looked to see the voices owner. "Souji! Did you hear me talking to myself?" He just smiled and tilted his head.

"Dinner is ready." looking to the right her eyes landed on Saito, "EH! Saito-san were you there the whole time as well?" He nodded his head, sighing she glanced at the food. _Sitting and eating that's all I do these days._

Heisuke, chose this moment to also pop up, "Hey, dinners ready."

"I cant I'm on watch now, go without me." Heisuke, looked at Saito, and sighed "Why don't we just let her eat with us?" he looked at me and smiled "We could all watch her there and we can eat together."

Saito looked at Souji who looked at Saito, then shrugging his shoulders, "Why not, I'm tired of sitting and eating alone anyways."

Dinner was well, interesting, after being properly introduced to everyone she got to see them interact, which surprised her, they all were like a family , and she felt a small twinge of jealousy at the close relationship they all shared.

Afterwards she was walked back to her room by Saito, the silence followed them in the short walk ,"Umm, Saito-san?" he paused and looked at her "yes?" twiddling with her fingers she looked the ground. "Do you think maybe, I could bathe, not now but tomorrow? I haven't in a while and I may be disguised as a boy but that doesn't mean I want to smell like one."

Saito looked at her and for a second she thought maybe he was blushing but pushed the thought away as soon as it entered.

"I don't see how that could be a problem, tomorrow night when the men are asleep ill take you to the bath house." Smiling she bowed to him, "Thank you!", and with that she was back in her room and getting ready for sleep.

The next morning she got dressed and walked with Souji to breakfast. Once there she greeted everyone. "Morning!" and a series of good mornings greeted her back.

"Oi, Chizuru-Chan you look happy this morning." she looked at Shinpachi, and smiled, "I am, I slept well." he smiled back at her "That's great then, you should smile more often Chizuru. It suits you."

Blushing she thanked him, they all continued to eat in peace, until the sliding door was pushed aside.

"Good morning every one", it was Inoue-san , she learned his name after her first day her, she liked him, he is such a nice man.

"I have some bad news, Hijikata and Sannan-San were attacked last night." a series of gasps stifled around the room, Inoue-san raised his hands to settle everyone down, "Their okay but Sannan-San injured his hand."

The room grew silent, even she new what they were thinking, a wound to the hand meant if they could wield a sword or not. She looked down._ Poor Sannan-San _

She spent the day in her room, having small chat with whoever was her guard at the time, until dinner came and again she was whisked away to the dinning room.

They were all watching Heisuke, and Harada argue over food when, again meal time was interrupted by the door sliding open.

Hijikata, stood imposing as ever in the door way, "I just returned" his voice sent shivers down her spine she forgot during his absence her un-easiness around him. Sannan-San followed behind and she immediately took notice of his injury, as did every one else.

"Sannan-san it's good to see you're all right." Sannan-San looked at Shinpachi, and smiled but she noted it didn't reach the eyes. "Thank you Shinpachi, I'm feeling much better now."

He stood and walked to the door, turning to face everyone he said he was tired and was going to skip dinner. After he left though the attention soon turned to her.

"What is she doing here?" Hijikata, had his finger pointed at her, and she looked down and her food, _Looks like I'm going to be eating alone again. _

"I told her she could eat here." Inoue-san was the first to speak, but before Hijikata could respond Heisuke did.

"No I invited her."

"Actually it was me who invited her." Harada pointed at himself.

"I invited her." Hijikata looked at Shinpachi.

"You guys, I can't believe you." hijikata looked a little lost, but Heisuke spoke up again.

"Come on it's just at meal times."

Sighing I stood up, "I'm sorry , ill eat back in my room." grabbing my try and started to leave the room. "Meal times only"

She froze and looked at Hijikata, "Okay" he smiled softly and she smiled and nodded her head before sitting back down.

Sannan-San withdrew from meal times after that, he didn't even interact much during the day, just staying locked up in his room. She knew every one was worried about him. And Shed be lying if she said she wasn't as well.

Looking at everyone in the kitchen she watched as they prepared meals for dinner.

"I don't believe me telling you, you could join us for meals gave you permission to walk freely around." cringing she turned and saw Hijikata.

"I'm sorry, I just want to help." He turned away and kept walking. "We don't need it."

Grumbling she tried again, "Please, I have nothing ells to do and since I'm staying her for free, I should be helping with chores at least."

Sighing he looked at her, "What is it you want to do?", Smiling she spoke, "I was wondering if I could handle Sannan-San's meals, I have practice from helping my father with his clients and id really like to try and help him." he looked at her before shaking his head. "No."

"AW come on, Toshi, its not like he is eating for us anyways, why not let her have a try." she smiled gratefully at Souji.

"Fine, go ahead." and with that he walked away.

She quickly got to work on making Sannan-sans meal, putting in herbs and medicine that she knew would help speed his recovery and ease any pain he had. She didn't realize she had a audience until she turned to walk with the food and saw, Saito, Souji, and Heisuke looking at her.

"Can I help you?" her question made them all look away really fast, "Chizuru, you know allot about medicine Huh."

It wasn't a question, but she answered anyways, "Well I guess so, my father is a doctor I watched him often so I picked up things." Heisuke smiled at her, "Well good luck Chizuru-Chan."

"Im coming in." pushing aside Sannan-Sans door she walked in and put the try beside him.

"I'm surprised its you, Chizuru." he smiled at her before looking at the food. Speaking fast so he wouldn't feel offended, "I Cut up the soup ingredients, so you don't have to use chopsticks, and I added some healing herbs to help with your arm."

He looked at her before looking away, "Did you do this to fit in or because you wanted to?"

She looked at him, "I did it because I wanted to, yes I will admit this does help me not feel so useless, but Sannan-San," he looked at her, "If you aren't able to get you arm back to working again in the next week, I can heal it for you."

His eyes opened wide, "What do you mean Chizuru?"

Looking into his eyes she smiled, "I have a little trick I can do." winking she stood up and left the stunned man sitting alone.

"Cheer up Chizuru-Chan, Its okay you tried." they had all been trying to cheer her up now for ten minutes but she was worried ,she wanted to help Sannan-San but healing him with her "trick" could cause some issues. _Looks like I might have to risk it anyways._

"Sannan-San!" her eyes jumped up as he walked into the room before sitting down, everyone noticed his meal had been cut differently, but smiled and continued eating.

"I hear its, much better to eat with a large group." he spoke to the room but his smile was for her, nodding her head she continued eating.

The sun shown down on her as she cleaned the dirty laundry, Souji sat leaning on the stares as Saito practiced with his katana. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he drew and sliced at the air, _He's good _she couldn't help but praise him, he was very fast. After a while of staring he stopped and started looking at her.

"Is there something you want to say?" his question caught her off guard. Rubbing the back of her neck she gave a nervous laugh, "Uh, I was wondering if you could, maybe give me permission to go look for my father in the village."

He sheathed his sword before answering her, "I cant, we don't have enough men to risk going with you." Sighing she looked down at her feet.

"Of course, you might be able to join us on our daily errands." she looked up at Souji, hope filling her. "Really! Would you let me." her smile faltered though as he spoke again, "Of course though its dangerous, the unlucky ones die, and we would need you to be able to defend yourself if need be."

Sighing she looked at her short sword, _is this a good idea? Should I take this risk as well? _Nodding her head she looked up to Souji, "I accept your challenge."

Chizuru stared at Saito, it was all or nothing, she new he'd go easy on her but if she wanted them to know she could defend herself shed have to give her all. Wrapping her hand around her short sword, she let her mind relax, and pulled at her energy, opening her eyes she rushed at him.

"Clank!" Saito, stared wide eyed as she cut off his attack ,smirking he moved quickly swinging the other way , almost to fast for a human, but she surprisingly blocked each hit. Pushing her back a bit he paused.

"To say I'm surprised is an understatement, but if you can hold off that much, I wonder how strong you really are." his smirk grew and she felt herself grin as well, she was aware that they had an audience; she could see Hijikata looking at her with an even gaze, _Perfect._

Pulling more energy from herself , she got into position, but Saito was already racing at her, she blocked his hit and sliced her blade the opposite direction he was expecting, causing her blade to make a slash through his sleeve, everyone's silence grew, as tension filled the air, He swung at her hard and faster with each hit , she received small cut to her wrist but ignored it, he also had a small cut nothing big ,but enough to make a point, suddenly his blade came at her from the left she brought hers from the right, they froze, each others blade now pointing at the others neck.

"Well done Chizuru." Hijikata was the one to speak and she pulled back her short sword and sheathed it, Saito, doing the same, he looked at her.

"I think its safe to say that you can protect yourself, I must say you are a very skilled swordsman." he nodded his head at her before bowing slightly "It was a great challenge." blushing she bowed back " No, thank you for the chance."

"Chizuru, your bleeding." she looked at Souji, quickly covering up the cut. "It's nothing."

She started to walk away but was stopped by Saito, "I am sorry I didn't mean to harm you, let me bandage it for you." stepping away from him she shook her head, "No, seriously it doesn't even hurt."

And without giving anyone a chance to comment further she excused herself.

Once she was out of ear shot Hijikata looked at Saito," I would have never guessed she was that skilled." he nodded his head and looked at his wrist where he was nicked, "Neither did I."

Senpachi looked at the direction Chizuru had left in, "It would seem, there's more too little Chizuru then we knew."

They all nodded their heads, still stunned at the girl's strength.

Chizuru though once in her room collapsed to the floor, clutching at her chest, as pain seared through her, "I used to much of my energy." pulling herself to the wall and leaning against it her adrenaline faded away leaving the blunt of the fight on her, she looked at her wrist to see the cut had healed, slowly she felt her energy returning to her, _Good going girl , you pushed it ,if you had fainted in front of them then you really would have some explaining to do!..._sighing she started to feel better, but decided from now on to be more careful.

Everyone sat in the dinning room looking at Chizuru's empty seat, sighing Harada spoke, "I guess ill go get her." he went to stand but Saito beta him to it, "No I will."

Saito walked down the hall to Chizuru's room stopping out side he knocked.

"Yes?", I looked up to see someone outside my door, Surprised to realize the man was Saito, "Dinners ready, were all waiting for you." she bit her lip and looked at her legs, she still couldn't stand very well, "Um, I'm not hungry." she thought she was in the okay until her door opened and Saito was standing there looking at her, Blushing she quickly pulled at her Kimono making sure she was descent, she hadn't figured on anyone bothering her so she had changed into her , Black Kimono and her hair was out of its pony tail leaving it to fall down her back in waves and surround her face. "Saito, what, what are you doing."

She blushed harder as she stuttered, He looked at her pointedly, "Your coming to eat." she sat dumbfounded at him,_ Is he seriously telling me what to do? _Glaring at him she replied, "I said I'm not hungry, now please leave."

he glared back eyes narrowing into dangerous slits , "Stand up Chizuru." she looked at him, before sighing and using the wall for support she pulled herself up after making sure she was stable she looked at him, "there happy , you can go now." unfortunately her body then decided it wasn't strong enough and she felt herself falling. Saito rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and sighed again, "I'm fine I just over did it when fighting you earlier." she looked down, "I haven't gained full control over my legs yet."

He looked at her before standing, and she thought he was leaving but a gasp escaped her lips as he swiftly pulled her up into his arms bridle style.

"Sai-Saito! Put me down, what are you doing!" she pushed at his chest trying to get loose but he was already walking toward the dinning room, "If you're going to regain strength you have to eat."

She glared at him and fidgeted more, "Put me down!"

Everyone's eyes looked toward the door as Saito stood holding Chizuru; he walked across the room, before not very nicely dumping her on the floor at her seat.

"Eat." she glared at him while trying to fix her kimono, _don't these guys know how to treat a lady! _

once her Kimono was fixed her eyes looked up to see all the guys in the room staring at her, glaring at them with an irritated face , "What?" they all jumped and looked away before continuing to eat. Rolling her eyes she started to eat as well. _Men._

After Dinner she hated to admit it but she did feel better, but Saito still proceeded to carry her to her room anyways. She was silent as he moved her across the halls to her room, to tired to complain anymore. She didn't remember when she closed her eyes, or being tucked in. if she had been awake she might have heard a soft, "Goodnight." but she was to far gone, to have known.

The next morning she was feeling back to her normal self and got dressed with ease, before leaving her room , she was going to go check on Sannan-San it had been 5 days since she had told him about healing his arm, So she was going to check up on it. On her way though she ran into Shinpachi.

"Oi, Good morning Chizuru, where are you heading?" he smiled at her his blue eyes dancing.

"Oh good morning Shinpachi, I was heading to see Sannan-San." he nodded his head, "I see, its so sad about his arm, its really starting to bother him." He looked down and she saw how much he cared for Sannan-San.

Smiling she grasped his hand, "Its okay Shinpachi!, I can guarantee that he will be back to health very soon," and with that she left the stunned man looking at her curiously behind her.

Sannan-San's room was dark when she arrived and after knocking and not getting a reply she pushed aside his door. "Excuse me, but you didn't answer." she looked up to see he was fast asleep ,smiling softly she walked over to him, "Oh Sannan-San , sleeping like this you will catch a cold." she bent down to wake him up, but the papers laying around him made her curious. Picking up one she looked at it,

her eyes got wide after reading it, "what is this?" she went to pick up another paper, but movement coming from Sannan-San made her hastily put the papers back down.

"Oh, Good morning Chizuru, what are you doing here." She smiled at him, "I came to check your arm, but you were sleeping." the silent man sat up yawning a bit before holding out his arm for her to see.

Chizuru sat down and began to unwrap his arm, after getting them off she held his hands in here and looked at his wrist, _its still off center, I don't think its going to heal much more._

Sannan-San watched as she moved his wrist back and forth and looked at his bones, fascinated as to how she was checking it over.

"It would seem I'm going to have to heal it my self, Sannan-San." the man looked at her through his glasses, "How would you do that Chizuru-Chan, its far past being healed." he smiled a sad smile and Chizuru frowned at the man, "Give me your hand." he Looked at her curiously as he handed over his injured arm. She grabbed it and put both her hands over his injury, before closing her eyes, "Sannan-San, whatever you do please don't move."

The man nodded his head, as she wrapped her hand around his wrist slowly he begin to feel a tingle of sorts running from his arm down to his wrist then seeming to leak of him into Chizuru. Keeping his eyes wide open, he suddenly noticed that the pain was leaving him.

Just as fast as it started it was over though, and Chizuru Smiled at him before letting go , "There ya go, now try wielding a sword." he blinked and reached for his Katana, and watched amazed as he lifted it up and felt no pain, giving his wrist a flick he smiled in amazement.

"Chizuru! You healed me!" she smiled at him before standing, "It was nothing, Sannan-San as long as you're happy now it was an honor." He smiled softly at the girl before bowing his head slightly, "Thank you Chizuru." she bowed back and left the room.

Once she was a safe distance away she leaned against the wall and pulled back her sleeve, her left arm was covered in a patch of gross bruises, and she felt throbbing pain in it as she tried to move it, wincing as pain shot up her arm she sighed, _At least he's better._

"Chizuru." jumping she moved her arm behind her back as Harada came walking towards her, "Are you okay Chizuru?" she smiled at him, "yes, why wouldn't I be." walking past him she waved with her good arm, "See you later Harada."

Once in her room she pulled out some shredded fabric and began to wrap her wrist, after an hour of frustration and pain, she finally had it nice and covered. _That should do it._

Closing her eyes she sighed, it was always like this , whenever she healed someone this happened, she could remove the injury , yes, but not without paying the price, the wound from Sannan-San just ,now had a new owner, the plus side her body would heal it in less then a week, while Sannan-San's body never would have healed it. Smiling despite the pain she was happy, He would be able to wield a sword again and not feel left out.

"But what was up with those papers." looking down at her hands she wondered if it was possible, "A medicine that can make you stronger." puzzled she shook her head, "No way."

Once she sure it was time to eat she left her room, and walked into the dinning room, where every one sat talking to Sannan-San, she smiled softly to herself as she sat down.

"Chizuru, Sannan-San said you healed his Arm." she looked up into the strong eyes of Hijikata.

"Yes, I did, but it was nothing really," she looked at her food and got ready to eat.

"How did you do it Chizuru?" stopping she looked at Heisuke, "I, Uh its something my father taught Me." they all smiled at her, except Hijikata ,he was looking at her curiously. Ignoring him she started to eat.

Half way though the meal, Souji opened his mouth and got all eyes on her, "Chizuru, what happened to your wrist?" she froze the spoon frozen in mid way, her brain thinking of an excuse.

"Oh, this?" she looked at her wrist before tugging down her sleeves, "I, fell and gave it a small sprain is all." _Good one _mentally patting herself on the back she was about to eat when Saito spoke up this time.

"You should have someone look at it, it could be serious." he had his eyes closed but when he said serious his eyes landed on her injured wrist.

"Let me see it." she was startled as Hijikata showed up at her side and grasped her wrist in his hands, Blushing she tried to pull away, but he held strong.

"Its nothing really , please let go." he ignored her as he continued to unwrap her wrist , she sat still as the last of the bandage fell away from her arm leaving the marred wrist exposed.

A series of gasps filled the room and she let her hair fall into her face, _Now what do I do?..._

"Its nothing, I'm fine." she pulled at her arm, but cringed when a sharp sting bit back.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, "This is not from a fall." he looked at her ," how did this happen." looking around the room she started thinking of an escape route but before she had a chance, Souji stood and blocked the door, "Don't think about it , little lady." he winked at her and she grumbled.

"Her wrist looks ,the way mine did before she healed it." everyone looked at Sannan-San before looking back at her, her eyes stayed wide open, fear set in as reality of the situation took over, _their going to think of you as a freak. _ Taking her hand away from Hijikata, she sighed.

"I can explain." her voice sounded weak even to her ears,

"Good causes were waiting for one."

Hijikata sat done and they looked at her, she sighed once again before looking into Sannan-San's eyes, "The reason it looks the same as yours did, is because It is **Your** Injury." his eyes opened wide, then questions started to bounce around behind his glasses.

"I can heal any injury, sicknesses, disease, wounds," looking at her wrist she continued, "But it comes at a price."

"Go on." Hijikata was the one who spoke and she nodded her head at him,

"I can remove the injury from the injured but it only can be moved, So In this case I took Sannan-San's injury onto myself, to heal him." she looked down to ashamed to meet anyone's eyes.

The silence continued before anyone spoke,

"So he is healed but you are now the injured one." She looked up at Saito, nodded her head, "yes." looking at everyone ells she spoke again.

"I would have left him be if the injury would have gone away, but it wasn't, my body can heal within a week, but his body never would have healed." Kondou, opened his mouth this time.

"How is it your body can heal faster." She looked at him, _Lie!_ Her mind screamed at her, and she listened,

"Its just part of the process, My father said it was a gift, I often healed his clients for him." she looked down at her hands as he nodded his head at her, she wasn't lying about her helping her father, but she didn't really know at all why she healed so fast. She had always been this way.

"If I had known that was the price, I would have never let you of agreed to it." Chizuru looked up at Sannan-San, before anger set in,

"Listen, I healed you cause your needed, your wielding hand was injured and wasn't getting any better, people were worrying about you, so I did what I could." clenching her hands into fist she continued, "You should be thankful, You can be with your friends now, and I will be better in a week, so everyone can just drop it." standing she stormed out of the room but she was stopped by Souji.

"Move." she growled, he only looked amused at her,

"Not happening, we still have questions." he smiled at her and she resisted the urge to stomp her foot down.

"I answered your questions and if any of you have any more then you can ask me at another time." looking over her shoulder she finished, "But as of now I must go and re- bandage by wrist." And with that she left them room.

"Oi, Toshi, what do you think of this?" Kondou looked at his friend, who looked rather upset over the commotion.

"I don't know, it seems we keep under estimating her." Hijikata looked at the bandages in his hands, "I believe she is telling the truth, but it's still to dangerous for her to be able to do that."

Saito nodded his head in agreement, "I've never heard of anyone doing that before, if she's done it with her father I feel that's allot to carry for a delicate thing like Chizuru." everyone looked at him and nodded.

"If I had known I wouldn't of let her, but non the less, I owe her one now." Sannan-San looked at his wrist, "She must be in pain, that injury was at its utmost painful before she stepped in." Everyone grew silent.

"I will go check on her." Hijikata stood and left the room, to look for her.

Chizuru sighed as she sat on the rock letting her feet dangle into the water, she had walked right past her room and ended up here, she felt like a fool, she lost her temper back there.

"So I found you." jumping she looked to see Hijikata standing behind her, looking away from him, she questioned him.

"What do you want?"...after a second to long of silence she turned her head but froze as he was only a foot away from her, looking into his eyes, she stared back, watching his Violet pools swim with un spoken thoughts.

"I came to help you." after giving him questioning look he replied,"For your wrist."

Looking down she nodded her head, "Oh." to tired to argue with him she handed him her wrist.

She sat facing him on the rock as he stood and looked over her wrist, "Does it hurt?" his question surprised her, looking at it, "A little." smiling,"But I've had worse."

He gave her a curious look and she smiled before telling him, "My father once had a man show up , he had tried to kill himself by slitting his wrist." Cringing a little at the memory "He was dying, and my father was trying everything he could to heal him; the man had a wife and 3 children at home." shaking her head she continued. "he was almost gone, about to dye, when the mans wife started sobbing, begging for someone to do something, anything."

I took my hand and pointed at my wrist, hijikata's eyes widened as he took in the scares there , "I put my hands on the man, and brought his injuries onto me, he Lived and I spent a month laying in a bed ill." she finished her story and looked at Hijikata waiting for him to say something.

He slowly brought his hand to her scars tracing them softly with his fingers, she blushed a little at the intimacy.

"You shouldn't have to do those things." he eyes opened wide, and she stared into his eyes, the violet showing the most emotion she had seen since she had been here.

"We all care about you here, and if your hurt we will worry." she kept staring into his eyes as he continued.

"You have something that's powerful, but if your not carful, it can over come you." she nodded her head, she knew what he was implying, _Death._

He finished bandaging her wrist before pulling away, and as he was about to leave he had one last thing to say, "Chizuru."

"Yes?" she looked up at him curiously.

"Don't do this anymore, it's to dangerous." and with that he was gone leaving her alone, leaving her a little too sad at the sudden loneliness.

_Get a grip Chizuru..._

**Authors Notes.**

_Hey everyone, Rissa here, hope your liking the story so far and the next chapter will be up soon, Thank you for reading, and hope you continue to follow along._

_Also if there are too many typos please let me know, I go back and double check, but I'm sure I miss some every now and then._

_Well please continue to read!_

_Thanks you, _

_**XOXO Rissa**_


End file.
